


Melting Point

by SirGhirahim



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Bromance, Depiction of charater dying, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Hints of Deckerd/Gunmax, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: After suffering from his worst nightmare Gunmax is in need of emtional support.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> Anything in bold is spoken in English. 
> 
> I can't tell you how much I love this series.

As Gunmax was strapped down by the build team his pleas for mercy were ignored.

"The papers are all complete sir. From this day on the robot known as Gunmax is decommissioned" Toudou said and handed the papers to Saejima.

"Good. It's a shame it had to come to this, but we can't have such a wild and irresponsible A.I among the brave police" Saejima said.

"Agreed" Toudou nodded.

"No wait! I can change!" Gunmax begged as his struggled to break free.

The build team stepped back and turned to Saejima "Everything is ready sir" McCrane said.

"Understood. Toudou open the furnace" Saejima ordered.

"Yes sir" Toudou replied and pushed a button that opened the furnace door.   

Gunmax watched as horror as sparks flew when the door to the smelter opened. He didn't want to die like this " **Stop!** It's going to hurt"

"That's the point" Dumpson replied calmly.

"Why? Why can't you just shut me off? Why must you make me suffer?" Gunmax asked.

"That's simple. You'll be an example" Saejima answered.

"An example?" Gunmax questioned.

"Yes. You see we're recording your decommissioning for future brave police members to view so they know what will happen to them should they get out of line" Saejima explained.

"That's cruel" Gunman whispered.

"Now then" Saejima said and turned to Toudou "Let's begin"

"Yes sir" Toudou replied and started the conveyer belt.

Gunmax jolted as the conveyer belt began to move him towards his death "No, no! I can be better. I can learn to be better" Gunmax begged " **Please** Deckerd you could teach me! I can learn. Aren't we friends? Partners?"

Deckerd merely looked away.

"Hey, hey Drillboy I'll play soccer with you as often as you want. How about it?"

Drillboy hid behind Dumpson.  

Gunmax began to feel the heat from the smelter heat up his feet, spurring him to keep convincing the others to save him "I'll stop speaking English. I'll obey the speed limit" as heat began to warp and melt his feet and legs he held back his scream.

Hot! Hot! Hot it was too hot! Burning. Boiling. Melting his plating, warping his form as wires snapped and coiled.

"What do I have to do to live!?" Gunmax screamed.

"Wake up Gunmax"

Gunmax awoke with a start. He saw Deckerd above with a worried expression on his face. He gasped and sat up.

"Are you alright Gunmax?" Deckerd asked.

Gunmax looked at him confused "I don't know" he replied.

When Deckerd tried to touch his frame he pulled his hand back "You're burning up" he exclaimed. He helped a confused Gunmax to stand and walked him to the garage. He sat him down and hosed his hot plating down with cool water.

"Feel better?" Deckerd asked.

"Y-Yes" Gunmax replied.

The pair sat in silence for a while until Deckerd turned the water off.

"What happened Gunmax?" Deckerd asked.

"Nothing. Nothing just..." Gunmax faltered unsure on how to answer.

"Nightmare?" Deckerd guessed.

"I guess you could say that" Gunmax replied.

"I see. Want to share?" Deckerd asked.

" **No** " Gunmax swiftly replied.

"Ok" Deckerd said. He had, had nightmares himself and barely shared any of them, not even with Yuuta. He wouldn't force Gunmax to share with him or pester him further.

"Hey Deckerd?"

Deckerd turned to Gunmax with curiosity.

"Do you want me to change?" Gunmax asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to be more like you or Shadowmaru and the build team?" Gunmax asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Humour me" Gunmax replied.

Deckerd thought about it and realised his question must have something to do with his nightmare "Well I like you how you are now"

" **What?** How cliché. Be serious" Gunmax said annoyed.

"I am being serious. I like you like this because you are being you. You are being unique. Just like everyone else" Deckerd smiled.

Gunmax was taken aback by Deckerd's answer and honesty "So, you don't want me to start acting like a proper officer, like Shadowmaru, McCrane or like you?" he asked.

"You are a proper officer. You've helped us a lot" Deckerd replied.

"That's not what I meant. I meant-"   

"I know what you meant" Deckerd said interrupting Gunmax's explanation "Gunmax sometimes you can be a bit brash and overbearing and it annoys everyone. Like how you acted and treated everyone when you first arrive here. But that's was just a misunderstanding. Just a way for you to hide yourself. But now when you act like that we've come to realise you're just being playful. You're just being you and that's... **Ok** "

Deckerd's broken English would have made Gunmax laugh if he wasn't so moved by Deckerd's honesty. And he came to realise that Decked. Was right. He was just being himself and he was alright with that. He didn't need to change.

" **Thank you partner** " Gunmax smiled and wrapped his arms around Deckerd.

Deckerd hugged Gunmax back and gave him the comfort he needed.

After Gunmax had settled down the pair began to make their way back.

"Erm, Deckerd you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" Gunmax asked embarrassed.

"Of course not **partner** " Deckerd replied.

Gunmax shook his head and followed Deckerd. As he went back to his recharge station he felt relieved. He took one last look at Deckerd and felt better knowing he had a friend who accepted him for who he was and hoped the others would soon follow his example.

Maybe he should play some soccer with Drillboy tomorrow?


End file.
